heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bosses
'Boss 1' (Two-headed Ogre) Boss Level 5''' '- Consists of 1 club-wielding two-headed orge. Moderate damage. Has a rage and trip ability. Very slow attack speed. Not a hard fight. ''(Tip - Have a Fighter or a Barbarian Atk the boss while the cleric Heals the Fighter, Use The Other Classes to attack this boss.) Drops: Ring of Protection Longsword Sword of Power Longbow Staff Buckler Leather Armor Waraxe The best way to against this boss is to use Taunt by the Fighter, and use the Cleric to heal the fighter, and make the Fighter run around in circles. Every now and again, Trip the ogre, and use the Fighter to attack. Use other classes like Archer/Summoner/Fire Mage to attack the enemy. Don't take a Bard with you, he is just useless, because it will stop you from kiting the ogre, as the Bard will draw aggro form the boss. Summoners are good because a skeleton can be useful for extra damage, plus they do some good damage by them selves. A Barbarian isn't reccomened either, see the part about Bards. Fire Mages will do some nice damage, and Archers with Rapid Shot can take care of this easily. 'Boss 2 (Iron Golem)' Boss Level 9 - Consists of 1 Iron/Robot Golem, and 6 skeleton archers (pirate Archers) that come in waves of 2. Golem has an AOE Trip ability, and an (invincible) Shield Wall ability. The Golem does decent damage and has many hit points, but has slow movement, Have Somone Distract the Boss But Be Careful of His High Dmg AOE Shout abilty, Make sure you have somone to take care of the archers While fighting the boss. Its Hard Fighting The boss and The minions at the Same time and Also make sure to Have a Tank while fighting this boss, Make Sure to have boots of Steadyness when he Does his Aoe Atk. Drops: Dragonscale Armet Heavy Boots Ring of Protection Warhammer Dagger Sword of Power Medium Shield Kite it. Don't worry about the skeletons, just make sure that they are in range of Taunt so they get Taunted as well as the Golem. Use Healing Circle frequently. If you have a Summoner, this is easy. Summon a skeleton to kill the skeletal minions! Also, your Cleric can do some damage via Excorism. This is a very good boss to farm, with two good drops, the Dragonscale Armet (Epic) and the Ring of Protection (Rare). Useful Drops: Dragonscale Armet (Epic), Ring of Protection (Rare) 'Boss 3 (Two Ogres)' Boss Level 13 - Consists of 2 club-wielding Ogres. Heavy damage. Rage and Shield Wall skill, not really a hard fight Tip: Don't split up your forces. attack 1 boss at a time, then move on to the next one. Use cleric's healing ability frequently, and the archers entanglement shot can paralyze the other boss while you kill the first one. Drops: Warrior Casque Boots of Agility Blessed Holy Axe Warhammer Swift Scimitar Longbow Staff Carburized Plate I reccomend to Taunt both of the Ogres. And run. Kiting both of them is awesome!. They'll use Rage and Shield Wall at the same time. After some time of taunting, they'll look like one ogre! They attack you at once, doing double damage, so be careful. Every now and again, Trip one of them, and Entangle the other one. Attack with the Fighter until one of them comes back up. Use Archers/Fire Mages/Summoners to attack. Use abilities often. Rinse and repeat. And then Farm. Useful Drops: Staff (Superior), Warrior Casque (Epic), Boots of Agility (Superior), Carburized Plate (Epic) 'Boss 4 (Armored Ogre)' Boss Level 18 - First wave consists of 2 Orcs(Hammer type) followed by single one(2handedSword type). Second wave consist of an Armored Ogre (2handedSword) accompanied by 3 Orcs (Fighter type and a Barbarian type). Although the main boss hits hard, he is very slow, and therefore easy to kite. Drops: Ring of Protection Icy Axe Venomous Dragon Fang Blade of Courage Swift Bow Deflecting Shield White Dragonscale Armor Robe of Ice Resistance 'Boss 5 (Samurai Ghost Warrior)' Boss Level 22 - Consist of a Samurai Ghost Armor and some Skeletons mostly warrior types and 2 clerics The main boss has a chance of stunning you on his regular attack, and does extremely high damage with his Whirlwind attack. He heals himself for a little damage after he reaches about 5% hp. The Archer's Entangling Shot ability works well on him, allowing your heroes to use their skills on him without having to fear his Whirwind attack for a while. Drops: Plate Dragon Greaves Ring of Regeneration Numbing Dagger Igneous Flamberge Skull Smasher Staff Wanderer's Robe 'Boss 6 (Enemy Heroes)' Boss level 26 - Consists of a group of 3 enemy heroes. 1 undead archer hero. 1 undead fighter hero. 1 ice elf Cleric hero (950HP). The undead Fighter hero has lots of hit points but doesn't cause too much damage. He has an AOE Taunt ability. The undead Archer does quite a lot of damage with its abilities. It will use Entangling Shot and Arrow Rain frequently, so try to focus it down or stun it early. The enemy Cleric hero will heal the other two enemy heroes, and summon a temporary Skeleton fighter. Elimating him early will make for a shorter battle, but will give the undead Archer more time to damage/trap your own heroes. (Tip - The enemy cleric is considered "weak", and can be OHKOed by True Silver Blade or Aimed Shot, which makes the battle way more easy.) Since the undead fighter does not do much damage leave him alone and focus on the archer and cleric. Have your striker kill the cleric while your tank immobilizes/wears down the archer. If the cleric summons skeletons use excorcism, but if the cleric has low health ignore the skeletons, as if the cleric dies that will also kill the skeleton. Drops: Archmage Cowl Boots of Steadiness Unyielding Axe Iron Fist Fire Infused Club Dagger of Stars Blacksteel Shield Adamantine Plate 'Boss 7 (Stone/Rock Golem)' Boss level 30 Wave 1 Consists of a stone golem and 2 skeletons (1 fighter + 1 archer). Wave 2 (After either skelton's die) is a dual weilding skeleton fighter. Wave 3 (After Golem dies) is another 2 skeleton archers. The golem itself has lots of hit points and does quite heavy melee damage. It has an AOE boulder shower attack that will damage all heores on screen and stun those in close proximity. The Golem is not affected by trips, but is affected by snares and stuns. Drops: Barbaric Horns Elven Ether Talisman Sacrilegious Axe Sword of Glory Truesilver Blade Magic Bow Rod of Runed Stone Holy Robe Gold: 1860 Exp: 1260 'Boss 8 (Lich)' Boss Level 37 - Consists of powerful Lich mage/summoner. Has lots of health, casts Fire mage's spells and summons very powerful (temporary) skeleton fighters in rapid succesion. (Tip - try to stun the Lich as often as possible. Thus preventing him from summoning too many Skeleton allies which will overwhelm you. Chain your skills (eg Exorcism, Entangling Shot, Trip, Sonic Roar etc.) one after the other just as the Lich come out of a stun. (Weapons with a stun effect can also help alot.) Drops: Undead Crown Stalker's Ring Thunder Hammer Black Demon Blade Sword of Agony Green Barrier Lich Robe Gold: 1530 Exp: 920 'Boss 9 (Minotaur)' Boss Level 40 - Consists of 3 waves of enemies, the first with 2 melee fighters and the boss, the next with another 3 melee fighters, and the last with one archer. Waves progress as follows, with the next wave entering on a short delay after a monster of the previous wave is killed: Wave 1: 2 melee fighters, boss Wave 2: 3 melee fighters Wave 3: 1 archer The boss is modeled off the Fighter class, and uses the Cleave skill (+50% damage for 10 seconds) and the shield wall skill (invincible for 12 seconds). He moves slowly and has an occasional double attack, as well as a directional AOE attack that Trips its targets. The boss has an extremely high dodge chance. He is not affected by Trips, but is affected by snares and stuns. Boots of Steadiness are very helpful for the tank and any melee fighters. His minions should take first priority, as the boss himself is fairly easy to kite. Having at least one hero with a Withersmite can help reduce his dodge chance. Drops: Hammer of Thor Withersmite Demon Band Elite Elven Hauberk Blooddrinker Scimitar-Frost Mark Tribal Roundshield Minstrel's Cloak Gold: 1550 Exp: 2009 'Boss 10 (Ice Golem)' Boss level 45 - Consists of boss and multiple waves of powerful minions, starting with two skeletal archers then alternating between a single skeletal mage and a single skeletal archer. If the boss is killed before all the minions, then the waves will come faster, at a maximum of two waves at a time, instead of the standard one. The boss hits hard, has lots of HP, and has a short trip and a long snare. He has skeletal archers and mages as his minions, beginning a new wave after the current one is killed. The boss is vulnerable to stuns and entangles. Waves progress when the minions in the previous wave have been killed, and are as follows: Wave 1: 2 skeletal archers and boss Wave 2: 1 skeletal mage Wave 3: 1 skeletal archer Wave 4: 1 skeletal mage Wave 5: 1 skeletal archer If you position correctly, only your melee fighters will be hit by his snare. Take an Immobilization Immunity item and a Trip Immunity item on all of your melee fighters, and if you have the money, then get a Trip Immunity item on your squishies as well. The key is to kill his minions as fast as possible before focusing on the boss. If you feel confident, then have your ranged attacker focus the boss, while having your tank/melee fighter kill the minions, Or you can use 2 archers Entangle the Boss While the Tank Gets Rid Of the Archers and Mages while the cleric Heals. Drops: Blessed Skufia Earth Staff Frenzy Hatchet Violet Defender Pontiff Robe Avatar Blade Spirit Bow Starfall Pavise 'Boss 11 (Treant)' Boss level 49 - Consists of a Treant boss, starting with the Treant boss itself followed by 8 orcs but each one comes out after some time, at some cases 2 orcs come out. The boss itself has really high health and when engaged, could use 3 spells namely : Iron Song (Gives Damage Resistance), Rain of Arrows (Has Knockdown When Hit), and Rain of Apples (Releases Poison Gas). The boss is currently vulnerable to Entangling Shot and Stuns only. Wave 1: 1 orc and boss Wave 2: after the first orc is killed another 1 spawns Wave 3: the same happens when second orc is killed another orc spawns Wave 4: when the third orc is killed 2 more orcs spawn Wave 5: when the two orcs are killed another 2 spawns Wave 6: when the 2 orcs are killed the final orc spawns. I highly suggest you to kill the minions first, this is for you to save more time instead of waiting for the other minions to spawn when the boss is killed. The key here is to have high damage items for your attackers, In my tactic I first taunt the boss with my Fighter and make him run in circles then my Barbarian does the damage, the Cleric should heal the fighter and the other character (Archer, Mage or Bard) should focus on the minions and proceed to the next ones. Equip your Barbarians with weapons that could stun such as Thor's Hammer or Deviltongue for more damage output. TIP: Never forget to use your stuns and snares on the boss. Drops: Crimson Plate Blademaster's Plate Violet Defender Arena Axe Guard Helmet Withersmite Guild Shield Ruler's Ring Caduceus of Chaos 'Boss 12 (The Reaper) ' Lvl 55 Notable drops: Archmage Staff, Charlie's Kicks Tip: The easiest way to defeat this boss is to kite it, since the only enemies that aren't summoned by the reaper are the two mummies and reaper. It may seem impossible to kite, due to its high speed, but it could be done by equiping Demonic Skull, two Stalker's Ring, Holiday Boots/Boots of Speed and wearing Blessed Elven Hauberk to Fighter, then taunting the reaper. This guide is designed for end-game heroes, and should be treated as such. Recommended gear for dps/barb/healer: 2 stalker's rings. Recommended weapon for barb: holy avengers/ golden crescents Recommended gear for magic users/healer: canticle staff Recommended gear for fighter: 2 demigod rings, orchid plate/rainbow plate, sanguine savior, soultread / charlie's kicks, warsoul coronet/enlightened headdress. My suggested setup is: 1 fighter, 1 summoner, 1 fire mage, and 1 cleric. First thing to note is that two mummies will be awaiting you in this boss battle, one at the start of the fight, and one in the middle/end, pending on how quickly you dispose of the boss. These are the only non-spawned mobs you need to worry about. Dispose of these as fast as you can, because their attack speed is above averages, and can dish out much damage. This boss is similar to the Lich boss, due to it's nature of summoning spawns. The difference is, only a maximum of 2 skeletons, one swordsman, one archer, will be spawned at any point in time, making control of the adds much easier. To control the adds, you can use your cleric's exorcism spell to temporarily stun them, the barbarian's whirlwind and sonic roar to stun + deplete their health, and of course, the fighter's aggro-inducing roar, drawing the mobs away from your squishies. The summoner's spawns are a great way to distract the adds as well, provided they are in range. When debuffed, killing the adds / drawing aggro is recommended to prevent the wipeout of your party. The skeleton archer add should take priority, as he does more damage and can attack over a long distance. The most potent skill of this boss is it's wide-spread and highly damaging aoe attack, capable of wiping out your healers and dps in one hit. As such, it is advised to keep your healers and dps on one side of the screen while keeping the tank on the other, and have the tank stay in place to prevent accidental slip ups. A cleric with resurrection is advised for this fight if the fighter's defense/dodge/DMG resistance is inadequate, and can prove to be useful if one of the dps falls to the adds. Reasons for party choice: The fire-mage has arguably the highest dps on a single target, thanks to the passive skill "improved fire arrows," increasing regular spell damage by 30% when maxed, meaning 250 DMG turns into 325, adding up quite quickly in the long run. Improved burning adds on to this, by increasing all damage by 50% for 10 seconds, adding 125 more DMG to 325 for a total of 450. Nearly double the original damage. With a +8 canticle and maxxed attack speed, the fire-mage is second only to the barb. Highly recommended. An archer is not recommended for this fight, as canticle staves make magic users much more potent in the long run. The stun is not worth the decrease in dps, especially when you have two adds to kill from time to time. Not recommended. The bard proves to be of little use in this fight. The dazzling song stun lasts a long time, 10 seconds, but the bard cant dish out much damage, and is a burden to carry, making the match last longer. Not recommended. The summoner can be substituted by one more fire mage if one finds the spawns are not worth the decrease in damage. The adds can help though. Recommended. A barbarian is an excellent substitute for the fighter, provided the cleric can heal him in time, for when equipped with two weapons with 2x damage to undead, the fight doesn’t last long at all. This can be done with two golden crescents (from survival mode) or holy avengers. Golden crescent's +20% crit rate with a +5% passive bonus and a +30% crit DMG bonus from the axe mastery passive, the barbarian is second to none when it comes to fighting undead monsters and bosses, such as the lich and the reaper. With two +8 golden crescent and maxxed attack speed, the adds shouldn’t pose as a threat, and the boss should go down in a jiffy. Highly recommended. The fighter is a safe choice for winning the match, provided he has adequate defense/dodge/DMG resistance. If you can afford to replace the fighter with a barbarian, do it. Be sure you can keep him alive though, as soon as either the barbarian/fighter is dead, resurrect them, or else your party will have dug their own graves. Drops: Inferno Chain Mail Blessed Elven Hauberk Rimewind Archmage Staff Wyvern's Fang Dwarven Circlet White Archmage's Robe Charlee's Kicks Category:Bosses Category:Game Play